One-Shot: Apologizing
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Here is how I imagine Ron getting Hermione to forgive him for abandoning her and Harry on the Horcrux Hunt. It's very cute, and a little silly. Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Apologizing**

Ron Weasley had been back on the Horcrux Hunt for only three weeks. But to the young red-haired Weasley, it felt like an eternity.

Harry had already forgiven him for abandoning the hunt, as soon as Ron had returned. But, with Hermione, he would probably have to come crying to her on bended knee, begging her for her forgiveness.

So far, Ron had tried everything to get back into his secret love's good graces. He had taken extra watches outside the tent, thus going on very little sleep. He had cooked Hermione's favorite meal – potato gnocchi, using only fresh herbs and vegetables that he had found in the wilderness - and not done a bad job of it, either. Even if the potatoes were a little burnt. He had even started reading some of the research books Hermione had brought with them. So far, nothing had worked.

Now, he was going to try one last-ditch attempt at winning her over. If this didn't work, not only would he be convinced that he had lost her as a friend, but also as a potential wife and mother of his children. Hell, she was the only woman he could picture as his wife and the mother of his children.

Ron now approached the tent, a bouquet of roses – Hermione's favorite flower – that he had picked himself. He rehearsed what he wanted to say once last time before opening the flap.

To his relief, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was at the stove, preparing dinner. _My God, she looks beautiful from the back_ , he thought. For a moment, he imagined coming home from work with a special present – for an anniversary, or a birthday – for his wife…

Wife? _Snap out of it, Weasley. Focus. She's not your wife…yet._ Ron cleared his throat and Hermione spun around. Her smile faded to pause in what Ron had called her Resting Angry Face, but it took longer than normal. Then, it went away again, as she eyed the flowers curiously.

"What have you got there?" Ron was so busy staring at her, marveling in her beauty, that he tripped over his words.

"I…I picked these. For you." He awkwardly lofted them on high and out to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and (was that her amused smile?) gave him a funny look as she crossed the room to him. Then, Ron remembered that his carefully prepared act was spiraling out of control. Desperate to save it, he knelt before Hermione even as she was still approaching him. Her eyes now widened.

"Ron? What are you doing?"

"This isn't a proposal," Ron reassured her. _You damn prat, that came out so wrong_ , he kicked himself. "I mean it is and it isn't. I mean it isn't in the classical sense. Well, what I meant to say was…" His carefully prepared words abandoned him, and he now burst into tears.

"I'M SORRY!" he pleaded, sobbing. He gasped, hiccupped for air between cries. He stared at the floor, Hermione regarding him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I left- that I left you. I was such a prat. All I want is to ask you for your forgiveness, because that would mean everything to me. I want my Hermione", he stopped short, realizing what he had just said. "I mean, I want my friend back." He was now getting back to his original script. In the beginning, he had considered going all out here and confessing his feelings for her by referring to her as 'my true love.' But, he had figured that would have been too huge a step to take.

He continued: "I've done everything I can think of. Cooked your favorite meal, picked your favorite flower, volunteered for extra watches and gotten sleep-deprived. Read books, for Merlin's sake!" He laughed. "And I would do even more if asked of me. I would kill myself if it pleased you. I would walk to the ends of the earth. Forgive me if you want. Either way, I'll understand your decision, I'll be whomever you want me to be – whatever makes you happy."

Silence. He was still looking down, so he couldn't see Hermione's face. He felt her footsteps as she approached, heard the rustle of her clothing as she knelt in front of him. Then, he looked directly into her most beautiful brown eyes as she lifted his chin with her palm.

She was staring at him in bewilderment, but from the tears welled in her eyes, she seemed touched by his words.

Then, she planted a kiss on his cheek. She kept kissing his face, kissing away his tears. Now it was Ron's turn to look bewildered, even as his heart leapt in ecstasy.

"Hermione…?"

She traced his lips with her finger, and that was all it took to silence him. Then, she smiled. With a tiny laugh, she sighed, "Oh, Ronald,"…and then leaned in and kissed him right on the lips.

Ron took about a second to recover from the initial shock and relax. Hermione was kissing him. Kissing _him_ …and oh, how he loved it. It was better than any of his wildest fantasies. Her lips tasted like sweet honey. He had to clench his body to keep himself from tackling her to the floor, stripping her of her garments and having his way with her. So, he settled for running a hand through her gorgeous, bushy brown hair as he kissed her back, daring to massage her lips with his tongue. A tiny "Hmmmmm" indicated that Hermione liked that, but she did not open her mouth and grant him access. Oh well, he'd take it. This was more of a start than he could have ever imagined.

When they broke apart after a million years, Hermione was still smiling. "I forgive you," she whispered gently. She stood and held out her hand to him. "Help me finish dinner?" Grinning for the first time in weeks, Ron took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Now, standing unusually close to her at the stove, Ron could imagine a future with his beloved Hermione in it. He was her friend again, forgiven. And if her kiss was any indication, maybe, just maybe, he would become something more.


End file.
